


Last dance

by Ruiskukka



Category: CountryHumans, Countryballs, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruiskukka/pseuds/Ruiskukka
Summary: A dance that costs your life.
Relationships: USSR/Finland
Kudos: 2





	Last dance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Последний танец](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630676) by Ruiskukka. 



_A light wind stirs the endless fields of blue imperious flowers, eclipsing all the other modest and tender lilies of the valley that hide somewhere below and slowly lose themselves and their lives in the shade, not seeing the blinding sun._

The precise movements gave this dance a crystal-perfect appearance. They moved easily, as if it wasn't the first time. And it was. But those around them did not know this, so they admired the sight that appeared before them. But they had no idea what was going on in the hearts of these two. One was enjoying a moment that would happen again, but when no one would around. And the second wanted to go home as soon as possible and did not want to go back with his partner, because he knew that it would not be the end then. ~~But is it?~~ However, he still had no choice, so he humbly danced to the beat of his partner. He don't want to feel those powerful hands again, clutching his throat with rage, but never finishing what started.

When summer comes, the sun completely eclipses the moon and becomes the mistress of the sky, leaving the moon only a couple of miserable hours. And only winter can fix it. But you still have to live to see it, don't you, my little lily of the valley? ~~Or will you finish it much sooner?~~

As he spins again, the man notices the other's distant gaze. He squeezes his hands a little to bring him to his senses. The Scandinavian, waking from such distant and pleasant dreams, turned his gaze to the intruder of his prostration and was slightly horrified when he noticed his partner's gaze on him. He forgot himself and moved out of habit. No one should see it. The Communist's smile widened, then shifted his gaze to the audience. The northerner took the hint and smiled back, and no one knows that the smile was not only sincere, but also scared. No one but him. ~~Or and someone else?~~

_But when the winter comes, you'll be able to escape. Conquer this blue color, iridescent red. After all, the cornflower will be stained with blood. With the blood of your love._

When the dance comes to an end, no one is left around, they are on their own, just the two of them. Two equally loving hearts, but each loves in its own way. And they will stay together forever, even if one of them can't calm their feelings by pouring everything out on the other. Their hearts beat faster, and they looked at each other. They didn't need words to know what each of them was thinking. All that is necessary is physical contact. It doesn't matter what he was. Words are superfluous - actions are brief, because love is the terrifying joke of our life.

_In brief moments, the moon illuminates endless fields, where white bells become visible in the night, which modestly ring in silence, enjoying a brief freedom and moonlight._

Finn leaned guiltily against his partner's chest and sighed weakly. He was hoping for forgiveness for the slightest mistake. The Slav, thinking for a moment, gently and tenderly embraced the second, who meekly accepted the embrace. The fire burned and the cold fluttered. In such moments of peace and love, time stood still and did not hurry to slip away. So beautiful and so excellent, but so frightening. Feelings merge and two hearts beat in time with each other. The breath stops in pleasure and a note of horror at the possible violation of this calm. One breath burned the frozen skin, and the other cooled it. They supplemented themselves with each other and enjoyed moments of love together, forgot themselves together, while being afraid of losing the other half of themselves.

_Time rolled by with incredible speed and the day changed to another day, but everything went as usual. So far, no one has made a move. They didn't try to make the other completely their own. Even if one dominates the other, they were in aerial calm. Blue cornflower and white Lily of the valley. ~~But everything comes to an end.~~_

And the knife glinted in the full moonlight. Blood was spilled. One of the hearts was pierced by cold metal. As cold as its owner, he slowly raised his head to meet his gaze. The Russian stared with mild surprise and still the same love. He's dying. Right here. Under the moon. And right in the hands of his love. Killed by her. Nice ending, isn't it? What more can you ask for? The Scandinavian touched his partner's cheek with his hand and ran it down slightly. The Communist lightly touched the neck of the younger, which made him shudder, and fear ran through his body, but immediately held up and, touching the back of the head, pressed his half to himself, but almost immediately let go because of the outgoing forces and began to settle on the second man.

_The wind whipped wildly from side to side, pinning the tall cornflowers to the ground, which could not fight the sudden disaster. And the shy lilies of the valley hid below, avoiding the wrath of the wind._

"I'm sorry. But now you will always be mine. My heart will beat for both of us," whispered the northerner, who was already holding the other's body despite the fact that he was still alive and taking his last breaths. Time stood still, and they listened to each other's breathing. One of them was breathing more and more slowly, and the other was breathing more and more frequently. "You are still beautiful," the last thing the man managed to say before he hung breathlessly on his partner, from whose eyes scalding tears rolled.

The first and only dance for the audience that will never know what happened after.  
It was their last beautiful dance under the moon.

* * *

A restless step resounded in the corridor that had been filled with noise, but was now silent and only echoed the lone footsteps. The American looked around anxiously each time. He was uneasy at heart. He saw it. He have seen a Scandinavian stare into space while dancing. There was something strange about that look. But he then immediately changed, exchanging glances with his partner. He knew their relationship wasn't easy, but he left them alone anyway. He made such a stupid mistake.

Out of breath, the capitalist casually opens the huge doors. And spasmodically begins to run his eyes around the huge room and a couple of moments later sees two silhouettes in the distance. At first he wanted to sigh with relief, but then he was horrified. As he hurried toward them, the man wanted to believe that he was imagining it, that it was just his imagination. But as he got closer, he realized that this was reality and there was no way to change it.

The northerner was on his knees, hugging a dead body with a Finnish knife still protruding from its back. When he heard footsteps approaching, he slowly turned his head toward the intruder. Seeing a good friend in front of him, Finn relaxed and pulled his murder weapon out of the dead body, then turned the Slav over and put his head in his lap. He looked again at the man, who was standing nearby and couldn't speak for shock.

"Now we will always be together," the Scandinavian said hoarsely. His eyes were empty, happy, and scared. He didn't really know what he had done, but he thought it was all for the best. It will be better for him and his love. And maybe others would be better off, but he didn't care. After all, now they will always be together and nothing can separate them. Now his heart is beating for the two of them.

"Damn," is all that an American utters in such a long silence and falls hopelessly to his knees. He made a serious mistake. How could he have miscalculated like that? He always thought of such moments in advance, but this time something failed him. He had failed these two. Just as guilty as they are that they forgot themselves and did not understand their own feelings and actions. And one of them finished it. So awful and simple. And the most frightening thing - beautiful. Got out of this relationship. And he left a void in his soul that he hadn't noticed yet, but would soon discover. And until that moment comes, you need to be there to help immediately. It's the only thing he can do to make up for his mistake. It wasn't supposed to end like this. But it ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: https://twitter.com/mr_ruiskukka/status/1270044401969102848


End file.
